


I heard them bad boys coming

by wintermute



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, A little angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Clint in a skimpy little speedo, First Time, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mostly porn, PWP, Post-Avengers (2012), Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermute/pseuds/wintermute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The source of Phil’s distraction was outside the living room window, cutting through water in the shimmering pool like a shark in the ocean. It was mid morning, and most of the team were either still unconscious or, in Steve and Natasha’s case, had taken the rare day off to explore the city. That just left Clint. And Phil. Alone in a big house with only JARVIS to entertain them.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It was a bad idea. Phil should’ve known better, really, but then hindsight had always been twenty-twenty, even for the infallible Agent Coulson.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The sun was just peeking over the top of the house, casting a golden glow over the surface of the pool and the back of its lone occupant. Phil set the tablet down with a sigh because, let’s face it, he wasn’t going to be any productive than he had been, not with Clint dressed in only a skimpy little speedo and his muscular arms and thighs on full display.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I heard them bad boys coming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Tumblr in the midst of studying for finals a few days ago, inspired by [this post](http://thisiswintermute.tumblr.com/post/68495442375/mikes-grrl-i-heart-hawkguy-shawarmababy-i) on Tumblr. Mikey has the best ideas :3
> 
> The title is from Nelly's Shake Ya Tail Feather, courtesy of [nerdwegian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian)!! Thanks sweetie <333

Phil had been staring resolutely into his tablet for the past half hour, but he knew a lost cause when he saw one.

He was distracted. He knew that because he hadn’t actually absorbed a single word of the report he’d been trying to read.

The Avengers were in Malibu for the week, hanging around Stark’s mansion because of the series of PR events Stark had lined up and Fury had said they needed.

Weather in Southern California had been fantastic lately, with the temperature hovering in the low eighties and clear, cloudless skies stretching for miles and miles over the shoreline. It would’ve been perfect—sun, surf, and all the modern conveniences a Stark mansion could provide—if he’d been on vacation, that was.

Phil didn’t know what he was actually doing in Malibu; it wasn’t like he was the Avengers’ liaison (that unfortunate job had fallen upon Sitwell, who’d been bitching nonstop to Phil for the past three months, the poor bastard). If he didn’t know better, he’d think that Fury wanted him to take some time off, which would be ludicrous because Fury couldn’t wait to have Phil back on the job. More likely, it was because he had much more experience dealing with the press than Sitwell did.

He would, however, do almost anything to escape the monotonous bore of “light desk duty” at HQ. There was only so much paperwork one could physically handle before having a mental break down, even for one as resilient as Phillip J. Coulson.

A week with the Avengers—minus Thor, who was still on Asgard—chilling at Stark’s place had sounded like fun. What could go wrong, right?

The source of Phil’s distraction was outside the living room window, cutting through water in the shimmering pool like a shark in the ocean. It was mid morning, and most of the team were either still unconscious or, in Steve and Natasha’s case, had taken the rare day off to explore the city. That just left Clint. And Phil. Alone in a big house with only JARVIS to entertain them.

It was a bad idea. Phil should’ve known better, really, but then hindsight had always been twenty-twenty, even for the infallible Agent Coulson.

The sun was just peeking over the top of the house, casting a golden glow over the surface of the pool and the back of its lone occupant. Phil set the tablet down with a sigh because, let’s face it, he wasn’t going to be any productive than he had been, not with Clint dressed in only a skimpy little speedo and his muscular arms and thighs on full display.

Clint caught sight of him on an upstroke, and Phil could see a glimpse of a smile before he was submerged again. When Clint reached the other end, he kicked off, swam towards the side of the pool and levered himself out of the water, and fuck—not even Baseball stats was enough for Phil to tame the sudden surge of burning desire to push Clint against the closest flat surface and have his way with him.

The sight of Clint, all arms and legs and taut abs and perfect bulge, with rivulets of water slithering down his perfectly toned and tanned body, was overwhelming. It was all Phil could do to swallow hard and not whimper with need.

Phil was not prepared for what he saw when Clint turned, showing his ass off bending over to pick up a towel from one of the loungers.

The tight, bright blue speedo he wore had a cartoon image of Captain America on the back, and the fabric clung wetly to every curve and line of Clint’s ass.

It’d been made abundantly clear early on, that Clint hated pretty much all Avengers-related merchandises. He’d flat out refused to wear anything with their likeness on them  (“They were creepy, Coulson!”), unlike Stark who thought they were the best things since slice bread. Phil had no idea why Clint would suddenly willingly wear a pair of Captain America speedo, but considering the smoldering look Clint was shooting him over his shoulder, Phil had a pretty good guess.

He licked his lips subconsciously as his gaze trailed up those sharp hip bones and sculpted oblique muscles, following the path of a droplet of water up to an erect nipple, then the dip between his clavicles, and finally to his face and his eyes.

Clint had been watching—no, staring at him, and Phil could easily pick out the heat and lust in his beautiful kaleidoscope eyes.

They hadn’t talked much beyond work, ever since Phil’d come back from his not-death. Phil had wanted to, but he didn’t know how or where to start. Their interaction so far had been stiff and stilted, the closeness they once shared gone without a trace. For a very long time, Phil thought that he’d lost his chance to be Clint’s friend, let alone tell Clint about his feelings for him. He though he’d lost the trust Clint had in him. He’d been ready to make peace with that.

Whatever he’d been expecting, it wasn’t this.

Apparently hindsight worked wonders for self-denial.

Phil kept his eyes on Clint, who was putting on a show, now, knowing that Phil was watching. He made a show of his body as he dried himself slowly with a fluffy towel. Phil could feel himself harden in his pants.

And then Clint was sauntering—yes, sauntering—into the living room towards Phil, towel draped over his shoulders and the shape of his hardening cock visible underneath the still-wet spandex.

Clint didn’t say a word as he loomed over Phil, resting his hands on top of the back cushions on either side of Phil’s head, and leaned into him with one knee on the couch. Clint hummed. “Finally got your attention, hmm, boss? I knew Cap would do the trick.”

Phil gasped as Clint’s fingers brushed over a sensitive spot on his neck, but he wasn’t Phil Coulson for nothing. Two could play this game.

“You’ve always got my attention, Clint,” he whispered back hoarsely, sliding one hand up Clint’s damp thighs to his hips, and held on tight, fixing him in place. He reached up and wrapped his other hand around Clint’s neck, his fingers splayed at the nape to pull Clint closer. “You don’t need Captain America to make me look at your… assets.”

Phil had never been so aroused in his life, and apparently, neither had Clint. He moaned softly as Phil’s thumb brushed over the top of his swim shorts, rubbing every so softly against the smooth skin on his hips. “Coulson—”

“Phil,” Phil said, his lips and teeth grazing against the pulse point on Clint’s neck before nipping the skin lightly. “Call me Phil.”

“Phil…” Clint gasped softly. “Fuck.”

Phil’s breath hitched with the wonder in Clint’s voice as he ran his hand up Clint’s side to his face, pulling him in for a kiss. “We’ll get to that in a sec,” Phil told him.

“You’re evil,” Clint whispered against Phil’s lips. Phil could feel it when Clint’s hips twitched with an aborted thrust. “God, I want you. So badly. You have no idea…”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I do,” Phil said, pulling one of Clint’s hand down to cover his throbbing cock, grunting at the first touch.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Clint gasped, his fingers tightening around Phil’s cock, making him groan with pleasure. “Phil…”

Phil wanted to flip Clint down on the couch and take him right there in Stark’s living room, fucking him into the cushions until he came screaming Phil’s name, but logic prevailed in the last second. Thank _God_. There was no way he was going to have their first time in a communal space where anyone could walk in at any minute, least of all Stark. Phil pushed Clint away just enough to climb to his feet, then dragged Clint by the wrist down the hallway to his room, stumbling every few steps because he couldn’t stop kissing Clint.

Clint flopped himself onto the center of the bed, his legs splayed in the most obscene way possible. It took every bit of self-control Phil had to not come right then and there.

“I want to see you,” Clint murmured, his voice rough and raspy with lust. “Let me see you?”

He didn’t need to ask; Phil was already pulling his shirt off and crouching over him. He settled between Clint’s legs, his fingers grasping those powerful, muscular thighs, pushing them further apart.

The still damp spandex smelled of pool water, but Phil ignored it. He leaned down to nuzzle his nose against hot length before dragging his mouth over it. Clint moaned loudly, bucking just a little, looking for more.

Phil wanted to take his time, wanted to spend hours taking Clint apart piece by lovely piece, bring him to the edge over and over again before finally letting them both plunge into the sweet dark abyss, but he couldn’t. Not right now. They were both too desperate, too frantic for that, already close to coming at the slightest provocation.

Quickly divesting himself of the rest of his clothing, Phil climbed up the bed, settling between Clint’s legs. He peeled the shorts off of Clint, then leaned down to kiss and nip his way up all the tone muscles and smooth skin he could get his hands on.

“Mine…” He couldn’t help growling into Clint’s skin.

“Fuck yes!” Clint gasped. “All yours. Phil!”

Phil surged up and pressing his lips to Clint’s in a bruising kiss, his tongue thrusting into Clint’s mouth the way he wanted his cock to thrust into Clint’s ass.

He beared down, letting his cock rub against Clint’s, before reaching down, wrapping one hand around them both. Clint keened, arching his head back and exposing the long column of his neck as his fingers dug into Phil’s back.

And then Clint was coming, his body bow tight and his voice hoarse as he cried out Phil’s name. The sheer beauty of his climax triggering Phil’s own, and he was coming and coming, his head buried in the junction between Clint’s neck and shoulders, teeth digging into Clint’s skin to muffle his screams.

He must’ve blacked out, because the next thing he knew, he was plastered half on top of Clint, and there were fingers playing idly in his hair.

“Hey,” Clint said with a small, almost shy grin when Phil turned to look at him.

“Hey, yourself,” Phil answered, hitching himself up a bit more so he could capture Clint’s lips in another searing kiss. “You okay?”

Clint’s grin widened and he nodded. “Yeah. You?”

“Never better.” Phil said without a single bit of hesitation. He reached up to caress Clint’s cheek then sliding up into his messy short hair. “I thought you were mad at me.”

“Why would I be mad at you?” Clint frowned.

“Because you’ve been avoiding me,” Phil said, moving his thumb down to sooth the frown on Clint’s face. “After I came back… I though you were angry with me, with the lies and everything…”

Clint was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. “I was, for a bit at first,” he said, pressing a kiss to Phil’s forehead. “But then I realized that I probably would’ve done the same thing. Plus, if anything, it was Fury that I should be mad at, not you. He was the one that told us you were dead.”

“So why were you avoiding me then?” Phil asked, and hated how petulant he sounded.

Clint sighed. “Because I wanted you. Wanted this.” He gestured between them. “I didn’t want to go through another day with you not knowing how I felt—still feel, but you acted like nothing had happened, like your ‘death’ hadn’t changed anything. How was I supposed to know that you wanted this too? So I stayed out of your way, because if I didn’t, I wasn’t sure that I could keep my mouth shut about my feelings. I rather have you as a friend, than to not have you in my life at all.”

“I thought you didn’t want me. The way you’ve been avoiding me. I thought you were mad at me and didn’t want anything to do with me anymore. I wanted to tell you about how I feel but I didn’t want to hurt you any more than I’d already done.” Phil let out a painful laugh. “We’re both idiots, huh?”

Clint laughed too. “Yeah.”

“Just so we’re clear,” Phil said, hitching himself up on his elbows. “I want this. Have wanted this for a long time. I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve ever caused you. Forgive me?”

Clint rolled his eyes. “I told you I’m not mad at you, but sure. And I want this too. I want you in my life for as long as you’ll have me.”

“I love you.” Phil said, still having trouble believing that this was actually happening. “God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Clint said with a goofy grin. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here: http://thisiswintermute.tumblr.com/


End file.
